1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an earset, and more particularly, to an earset that improves an accommodating structure of a speaker and a microphone in an earset in which the speaker and the microphone are integrated.
2. Discussion of Related Art
In general, an earset is a voice transmission and reception device in which an earphone (speaker) and a microphone (mike) are combined, and is connected to an electronic device such as an MP3 player, a mobile phone, or the like in a wired or wireless manner, so that sounds such as sound, voice, and the like are transmitted and received via a user's ear and mouth.
Such an earset is roughly classified into a separation type earset in which a speaker for transmitting sound is inserted into a user's ear and a microphone is arranged near a user's mouth, and an integration type earset in which the speaker and the microphone are both inserted into the user's ear.
In the case of the separation type earset, the speaker and the microphone are positioned to be separated from each other, so that there is convenience in that a user can listen to music or make a call while both hands are free. However, when the user is positioned in a noisy place or moves his or her body, the speaker inserted into the user's ear is removed from the user's ear or the position of the microphone is shaking, and therefore sound cannot be accurately transmitted.
Whereas, in the case of the integration type earset, an ear pad inserted into the external auditory meatus is mounted and the speaker and the microphone are both inserted into the user's ear, so that sound can be accurately transmitted even in the noisy place, compared to the separation type earset.
As the prior art of such an integration type earset, an earset which has been filed as a patent application (dated on Mar. 29, 2012) by the present applicant and publication-registered (dated on Dec. 12, 2013) is disclosed as Korean Patent Registration No. 10-1341308.
However, in such a conventional earset, there is a problem in that the structural limits are produced so as to increase the output of the speaker and improve the sound quality.
The output of the speaker is proportional to the size of the speaker, and therefore a speaker having as large size as possible may be used to improve the output of the speaker.
However, in the conventional earset, the speaker and the microphone are accommodated and arranged side by side in a vertical direction with respect to an axial line of the ear pad, and thereby there are restrictions in the arrangement of the large-sized speaker so as to increase the output of the speaker.
That is, when using the large-sized speaker so as to increase the output of the speaker, the region of the speaker overlaps with the region of the microphone, so that the sound output from the speaker is likely to overlap with the sound flowing into the microphone.
In order to increase the output of the speaker while avoiding the overlapping between the sound output from the speaker and the sound flowing into the microphone, a soundproof housing that accommodates the speaker and the microphone should be large, which leads to an increase in the overall size of the earset.
Therefore, there are demands for the development of an earset that can improve the output of the speaker regardless of the sizes of the speaker and the microphone.